


Just Call Me

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Confident Hermione Granger, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Leather Jackets, Motorcycles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: Mysterious men in leather jackets always have been her weakness.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Just Call Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> This is for the amazing Frumpologist. Because you are incredible and I felt like doing this!  
> I'm endlessly thankful for [mcal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcal/pseuds/mcal) for checking my english in advance and for reassuring me! I hope this is enjoyable!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Hermione didn't hate her job. Not really at least, and also it wasn't like she chose this profession for the rest of her life. She just needed to pay her bills, like everybody else and unfortunately striving for education didn't do that. 

A clicking sound in an asymmetric rhythm was the only thing that interrupted the silence. Hermione's gaze snapped to the huge, digital clock that hung above the door,  _ again _ . She sighed in annoyance and put the pen down she'd been toying with. It was only a quarter past noon which meant the mechanics of the car shop where she worked at the reception were on break for another forty five minutes. Hermione always detested her job most when she was alone in the shop. Most customers knew that they were technically closed between twelve and one in the afternoon, so it was really rare that people came by. Besides Hermione liked chatting with the guys whenever they popped into her office to let her know that they needed her to order this thing or another. She still knew nothing about cars or motorbikes despite working at the place for nearly a year, but she grew close to her colleagues in the meantime, she'd even say she was friends with some and her boss was correct.

The bell above the door chimed and Hermiones attention shifted. Her breath caught for a split second as she drew in the stranger who walked in. He was quite tall, his feet were covered by heavy boots and his legs just looked delicate in these perfectly tailored blue jeans. He wore a shirt that read heartbreaker beneath a well worn leatherjacket and Hermione had to keep herself from snorting. As she met his gaze though she had to swallow, _ hard _ . Those eyes and the way the corner of his mouth lifted in this lopsided grin. He raked his hand through his ridiculously beautiful brown curls and Hermione shuffled through the papers on her desk to keep herself from staring.

She cleared her throat to gain some professionalism again. "Can I help you, Sir?"

With slow measured steps he neared her and propped his hip against the counter. He rested his hands casually atop of it. Hermione was toying with the pen again. "I hope you can, kitten."

Suppressing a gasp, did he really just call her kitten?, Hermione lifted one eyebrow signalizing him that she needed more information. As if he had all the time in the world he reached for a bunch of business cards and flipped through them feign interest. When he finally lowered himself to explain what he was there for Hermione, she quickly lost track and occupied herself instead by watching his lips while he spoke. There was something wrong with his motorbike, she didn't understand at all what in particular. Just because she worked at a car shop didn't mean she understood anything of the matter. 

Hermione realized that he'd ended as his lips stretched into this insufferable grin again and suddenly she had a feeling that he'd used all these complicated termini on purpose to irritate her. Checking the time Hermione rearranged the stuff on her perfectly tidy desk _ again _ .

"There won't be any mechanics around for another half of an hour, Sir. I'd advise you to come back some other time."

"Nah, I'll just wait sweetheart." He winked, he really winked at her and he'd called her sweetheart. Drawing a deep breath, Hermione reminded herself of the various reasons why she needed this job and that not every day handsome, insufferable and to an extend irresistible strangers walked through her office door and enjoyed teasing her. Because that's what he did, she was quite sure about it. "And you can stop calling me Sir, I'm not nearly old enough for that, call me Sirius." He extended his hand towards her and Hermione took it, throat dry before she gestured towards the row of chairs in front of the window for him to take a seat, if he insisted on waiting.

Only two minutes had passed since the last time Hermione glanced at the clock. Had she thought before that time was moving slowly it absolutely stood still now. She constantly felt this guy,  _ Sirius _ watching her and she didn't really have much to do to busy herself. When finally one of her colleagues returned from lunch she sighed in relief and ushered the two of them into the garage. 

Collapsing into her chair Hermione tried to calm her nerves and her heartbeat. She wasn't some silly schoolgirl anymore. She'd had some perfectly fine relationships, thank you very much. But this man turned her into her high school self again who was pinning after mysterious rockstars, with a rough exterior and supposedly soft heart. 

She nearly jumped when the bells announced the opening of the door once again. Sirius strode in radiating so much confidence and moving like he owned the world. He paid his bills with such tame behavior that Hermione waited for something, anything, because she was sure he wouldn't just leave like this, after he distracted her for the whole time they were in the same room and there was no way he didn't catch his effect on her. Men like him knew the power of their appearance and made use of it. 

She was right.

Just before he left he slitt a crumpled pieces of paper towards her and had the audacity to wink again and blow her a kiss. Hermione unfolded the note.

_ I’m all yours, Kitten. _

_ Just call me. _

Followed by a cell phone number. This time Hermione couldn't stifle her gasp but he was out of the door already his motorbike roaring to life.

Her feet wrapped up in her favorite knitted blanket Hermione was still staring at his note this evening. It was even more crumpled now. Gnawing her lower lip she reached for her phone and typed the number in. Fuck it all. She was always responsible, an outstanding student, her boss was more than happy with her work. She was allowed to have some fun, to play with fire. She was a grown woman after all, and Sirius didn't leave thoughts since he walked into the shop. Not even a fucking second. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading, I appreciate you a lot!


End file.
